Over You
by Icefyre93
Summary: Song-Fic about Lilly when she loses here best friend/sister


A/N: download or stream [Miranda Lambert - Over You] as you read this story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the right to the song Over You both belong to famous people which i am not.

Over You.  
-

I smiled for the first time in months I smiled today; the weather forecast said it was going to snow today. It never snows in Malibu and I know how much Miley would have been happy to see the white flakes and I know how much it would have reminded her of home. I could feel the cold air against my skin as I walked down the sidewalk but at this point I was used to the cold, for the last two and a half months my inside have been frozen feeling only sorrow ever since my best friend/ sister left me.

~Flashback~

We were sitting in the Stewart ranch home enjoying each other s company. Mr. Stewart had just opened the last gift from under the tree when Miley stood up and walked over to it, Miley you said that was the last gift under the tree what are you doing? I asked.

She nodded her head your right Lilly, I did say it was the last present under the tree I was confused as she pulled a small rectangular box out from behind the tree and handed it to me This is from me to you Lilly

I ripped open the wrapping paper and revealed the black velvet box uhm Miley what did you get me? Miley smiled as I opened the box revealing the gold heart and necklace, the heart was cut in half and on one side it said BF and the other Sist .

I began to cry and Miley sat down beside me on the couch and pulled me into a hug. I have the other half and when you put the two halves together it says BFF on one side and Sisters on the other I smiled through my tears and pulled her back into the biggest hug I could manage.

~End Flashback~

Weather man said it s gonna snow By now I should be used to the cold Mid-February shouldn t be so scary It was only December I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me

But at the beginning of January my life crumbled into nothing and I was left alone. I was sitting in Miley s and my shared bedroom when I got a phone call from a distraught Mr. Stewart Lilly please sit down I need to tell you something I told him I was already sitting and he continued Lilly, Miley was in a car accident and uh, she, she, oh god Lilly Miley is gone. He continued to talk but I didn t hear him because I dropped my phone, curled into a little ball, and began to cry.

But you went away How dare you?  
I miss you They say I ll be OK But I m not going to ever get over you

After Miley died I decided that I would stay with the Stewarts rather than move out of Malibu to live with my mom. So for the last couple months I have been living in a deep depression and wishing I could turn back time until I was with Miley again and not so afraid of what is to come. I had been listening to Miley s favorite CD for the last couple of hours when a song came on that made me remember her. I walked into our bedroom and saw Miley dancing around to the song with the world s largest smile on her face. As I watched her dance around the room she sang every lyric perfectly in key. I smiled when she grabbed my wrists and made me dance with her.

Living alone here in this place I think of you, and I m not afraid Your favorite records make me feel better Cause you sing along With every song I know you didn t mean to give them to me

But now I will never get to dance around like a fool with my best friend or sing out of tune with a professional like Miley.

But you went away How dare you?  
I miss you They say I ll be OK But I m not going to ever get over you

After walking for about forty-five minutes I arrived at the cemetery. I grabbed the letter I had written out of my back pocket, as a gust of wind blew harder I clutched onto the letter with all my strength and wrapped my jacket tighter around myself defending from the cold outside while the cold inside continued to swallow me. I walked to her resting place and sat down Miley, I can t help but miss you all the time, I don t know if you can hear me, if you are even listening to me but I wrote you a letter I hope that some way you can read it. I promise I will get past this but I will never forget you.

It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone Cause you went away,  
How dare you?  
I miss you They say I ll be OK But I m not going to ever get over you 


End file.
